


Bow Down To Your Queen

by peachmillky



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, Smut, queen personality!junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmillky/pseuds/peachmillky
Summary: Interrupt a queen means punishment





	Bow Down To Your Queen

After a long day of school, Mukuro headed back to Junko's dorm with some food from the nearby food joint. 

Without knocking, she went inside and called out Junko's name. As expected, her sister didn't reply. The soldier sighed and walked into Junko's room. 

The sister was deep into drawing some sort of bear. "Hey sis, I got us some food." Mukuro said, letting her presence being known. 

Junko glanced at her before glaring at her. "What makes you think you can interrupt royalty without asking?" 

'Oh,' Mukuro thought, 'She's having one of those personalities.'

"Oh, sorry, Junko." She apologized, trying to smile to make her sister not hurt her like she did the last time. 

A sinister smile crept across Junko's face. "A pig like you should be punished for your actions." She said, grabbing the soldier's arm to keep her from running away from her. 

"Punished?" Mukuro asked, hoping she was just playing around with her, despite knowing that wasn't the case. 

Junko pushed her down to her knees. "Your punishment is to pleasure me until I'll satisfied." She demanded. 

"Y-Yes, sis." Mukuro sighed shakily, in both fear and happiness. Anyone who had ever seen Mukuro around Junko, they could clearly tell that she had feelings for her sister. But Junko never seemed to share, or even acknowledge, those feelings. 

The soldier pulled down the sister's skirt and panties before sticking a finger inside her sister's pussy, not fully knowing how she should do this. 

Mukuro moved her finger around inside before adding another finger. She gently rubbed her area, not wanting to hurt her. 

"Your are going to soft. Go has rough as you possibly can." Junko demanded, not showing any pleasure from what she had done so far. 

Mukuro gulped before pushing them into her hole as rough as she possibly could, earning herself a small quick moan from her sister. 

She pushed her fingers in and out, going faster and deeper each time. After a few times, she removed her now wet fingers. 

To continue pleasuring her, Mukuro stuck her tongue inside and moved it around, actually enjoying the feeling. 

Junko, who didn't seem to be getting enough pleasure, grabbed her head to make her go deeper and to not try to escape from her. 

The sister pushed her tongue deep inside her and licked her walls while sucking on her as though one would with candy. 

Mukuro removed her tongue and started sucking on her while pushing her fingers in and out of her quickly, getting her sister to be quite aroused. 

After a few minutes, Mukuro tasted her sister's sweet tasting cum in her mouth. 

Without letting Mukuro get up on her own, Junko pushed her away using her high heels. 

The soldier got up and sighed before slowly leaving the room to not disturb her sister anymore for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was short/bad! This is my first serious Danganronpa fanfiction.


End file.
